


Marry Me?

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Day At The Beach, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: An innocent club trip ends with Nijimura shot in the face, Akashi drenching wet, and the rest of the Generation of Miracles screaming bloody murder. But, hey, what else could be expected from a trip to the beach?





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TokiKurp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/gifts).



> My sweetie Tokikurp sent me the prompt "Marry me?"
> 
> Okay, I’m sorry if this isn’t what you had in mind, Tokikurp, but eeyyyy! (QwQ)/)

Summertime meant breaks and trips to the beach. And that was also how Nijimura found himself exhausted, laying under a parasol on the sand. He was in charge of the Generation of Miracles during the club trip, which should be enough of an explanation on his exhaustion.

"Are you alright, Shuuzou?" Akashi asked, sitting down beside Nijimura.

Nijimura groaned, his answer clearly no.

Akashi couldn't help but smile. "Alright, I'll leave you be then. You're okay with watching for things for now?"

Nijimura waved him off. "Yeah yeah, just go, you brat."

Akashi stood, still supporting his smile. "I'm going. I'll try to keep the others away from you for the time being as well."

"Thanks," Nijimura responded, really needing the break.

With that, Akashi went to join the others while Nijimura rested. Finally left alone in such a relaxing environment, it wasn't hard for Nijimura to fall asleep. Sadly, his nap didn't last long with some idiot bringing along water guns.

"The hell—!" Nijimura yelled when he was abruptly awoken with cold sea water shot at his face. He scrambled upright, seeing Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, and Murasakibara gaping at him, all dropping their water guns.

"You done it now, Midorima," Aomine falsely accused.

"You brats!" Nijimura yelled, charging towards the second years.

The Generation of Miracles darted off as well, though slid to a stop with theirs hands held up. Nijimura stopped as well, seeing the reason for the others halting: Akashi holding his own water gun and looking suspiciously drenched.

"I want an explanation, and I want it now," Akashi darkly asked, holding up the water gun. Panicked, the others sputtered their accusations, blaming each other on why Akashi was drenched, but the vice-captain grew even madder. "That's enough. Say your prayers."

And with that, Akashi sprayed all five of the second years. His fellow second years gave shrieks, scrambling away.

Nijimura watched in amused silence, walking up to Akashi when the others scrambled away. He smiled more at the triumphant look on Akashi's face. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who got caught in the crossfires. I don't think I've ever heard any of them scream bloody murder."

Akashi cracked his own smile. "It might be because of the water." He squirted Nijimura foot to prove his point.

Nijimura yelped a bit, hopping back from the freezing water. "What the—!" his smile grew, a laugh bubbling up, "did you use the water from the cooler?"

Akashi's smile grew as well as Nijimura finally gave in and laughed.

"Oh my god, Sei, marry me?"


End file.
